Casu Consulto
by mysticxf
Summary: Kate goes to Jack for a simple medical problem and gets far more than she bargained for. WARNING: Adult Content


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and The Others. Kate goes to Jack for a simple medical problem and gets far more than she bargained for.

Casu Consulto  
By Mystic  
August 31st 2006

Kate always felt awkward approaching Jack for help. She watched him, holding Aaron to his chest while talking to Claire, a smile spreading on his face as he raised his head and spotted her coming down the beach. He spoke a few more words before handing the boy back and then walked towards her. Kate smiled, her eyes darting away for a second, ashamed.

"Hey," he sighed.

"Hey," she replied softly, watching him adjust the straps of his back pack over his shoulders. "Can I talk to you a sec?" Kate looked up at him, watching his eyebrows knit together in confusion before she added, "In private."

Jack nodded, his hand touching her elbow as he pointed into the jungle. She followed him, unsure, but curious about where he'd take her. It seemed like in the time they'd been on the island nothing had been private. You could disappear into the jungle, but you were never alone. Someone else would walk through, or you'd start to hear whispers and noises you weren't sure were real. After a few minutes though, she knew where they were going.

No one had been to the caves since the hatch. They felt safer on the beach, they liked the beach. And the idea of a man-made hatch on the island had renewed their hope of rescue. She wasn't surprised to find it clean of their presence – to find it just the way Jack had found it. She stopped and stared for a moment, watching the way the grass and vines had grown back over the places they'd made their beds.

Jack turned, giving her a smirk. "This is the most private place I can think of." He eyed her a moment. "You ok?"

"What do you know about chiropractics?" Kate asked sheepishly. She kicked softly at a rock on the ground and then glanced up at him.

Relief spread across his face as he raised his eyebrows and asked, "Your back hurts?"

"Climbed too many trees." She smiled, biting her bottom lip and watching him chuckle.

He planted his hands on his waist before pulling off his backpack and letting it drop gently to the ground. Jack nodded and took a step towards her. "Turn around," he instructed, nodding again when she gave him a look of confusion. "Turn around and cross your arms over your chest."

"What?" She asked doubtfully.

He laughed, turning her by her waist, and then reached around her to take her hands and pull them up towards her shoulders. Jack placed her hands there, keeping his on top of hers. "Ok, relax."

It seemed psychotically simple, but Kate felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "This isn't a doctor thing is it?"

Jack stifled a laugh, "No, this is a man thing." He wrapped his arms over hers, hugging her tight to his body. "Relax," he told her again, and she felt embarrassed for tensing as much as she had. She took a long breath and stopped resisting, feeling her back mold to his chest. "Kate, I won't hurt you," he assured gently.

"I know," she managed, her head nodding slowly before she let it fall back under his chin. She felt him rest his head there, felt him swallow and she uttered, "Um. What now?"

"Deep breath and then let it out," he whispered, his arm muscles tightening slightly over her body.

Kate did as he instructed and then she felt her feet leave the ground, the weight pulling down on her spine. There were a series of small pops that made her shut her eyes and then he put her down, his arms remaining closed around her a second before releasing her. He didn't move too far away, and when she opened her eyes and turned, he scratched his head, glancing at the rocks at her side.

"Better?" He asked the rocks.

She should have asked him to do that the day they crashed. She grinned, lopsided and goofy and then nodded. "Yeah, actually." Backing up a few steps, she sat on the rocks and bent over. "Now if only you could do something for the rest of me."

"You alright?" Jack asked, and she felt him approaching slowly, standing in front of her.

Some part of her was screaming at her to stand up, retract her statement and leave him there. But the rest of her told her to tell him the truth, to trust that he'd know just how to make her feel better. So she nodded, pressing her fingers into her temples. "Just stressed out."

"You know, stress can take a toll on your muscles too."

Kate raised her head. There was something playful in his tone, something teasing and flirtatious. He rubbed his forehead with his knuckles and looked away a moment. "You know anything about how to fix that?" She smiled, feeling her stomach turn over with a twinge of excitement as he looked back down at her.

"Maybe," he said, his head tucking to the side quickly.

She bit her bottom lip as he walked behind her. Long legs shot out at her sides and they pressed into hers just before warm hands landed softly on her shoulders. She gasped and she heard him laugh behind her quietly.

"Relax," he repeated again, this time amused.

Easy for you to say, she wanted to respond, feeling him inch forward just enough for her to feel his jeans scratch against hers as he started to massage her shoulders. Jack worked his thumbs in circles just inside her shoulder blades, then up into her neck, each turn sending a wave of goose bumps down her arms.

"You really are tense," he uttered, his thighs pressing together as he shifted and she felt the air leave her lungs. "I guess that happens when you're running for your life."

"Or, you know, crashing on a deserted island with polar bears and crazy natives who want to lock you in cages and psychoanalyze your brain," Kate offered, half-turning to watch him consider and then smile.

"Yeah, that too."

"How do you cope?" She asked, feeling his hands stop a moment as he looked at her.

He straightened his face and told her with a shrug, "Eko cracks my back and then Sawyer gives me a massage every night before Locke tucks me into bed."

Kate laughed, her body lurching forward, and his hands slid down her back, his fingertips resting on an exposed portion of skin where her shirt left her jeans. Jack joined in with her before bringing her back up, his hands lying flat against her back before they shifted, his fingers curling around her ribcage as his thumbs started slow circles down her spine. Kate jerked, her laughter cutting off abruptly.

"I don't know how I cope," he told her honestly. "Sometimes just being close to… some people, makes it better."

His thumbs lowered and she shivered when they dug just inside the waist of her jeans. He pressed in, pushing the muscles there before sliding his hands flat around her sides. Kate turned slightly, looking up into his eyes. She licked her lips, watching him scan the movement before moving forward and kissing her. With a sigh, she half turned, deepening the kiss as his hands moved forward, holding onto the bare skin under her belly button.

Kate felt him shift closer to her, felt him start to massage again, working his way down and she pulled away, her hands landing on his wrists as she took several long breaths and tugged at his arms slightly. He sighed, deflating behind her as he let his palms lie on her thighs. She stood and turned to look at him, his head lowered, chin touching his chest, and she sighed a laugh before standing between his legs and taking his cheeks in her hands.

"Hey," she whispered, watching his eyes search her face.

"Hey," he whispered back, his Adams apple bobbing painfully in his throat before she kissed his forehead, his temple, his cheeks and then found his lips, eager to have her back.

He found her waist again, pulling her to him, shifting on the rock to be closer to her. Jacks hands slid along the front of the jeans and he worked out the button, then slowly slid the zipper down, and she sighed into his mouth. He jerked, tugging the jeans down her legs as she kicked off her boots and let the harsh material leave her body.

Jack stood and she let her fingers rest against the front of his jeans, feeling him erect underneath, and she looked up at him, watching him give her a short nod just before she undid the button and slid the zipper, watching his eyes close slightly at the tension over his body. Kate moved her hands to his sides, her fingers slipping underneath his jeans and waited, knowing he was working off his own boots, before moving them off his waist and down his legs.

She stood in front of him, her body on fire as he rubbed against her stomach through his briefs. He touched her elbows, the simple sensation making her shiver before he let his fingers trace the top of her underwear before finding her shirt and lifting it over her head. He dipped his head quickly, his lips exploring her collar bone and when he unclasped her bra and let it fall away from her breasts, he sucked at the exposed skin as she scraped her hands over his head.

It was something she'd always wanted to do, spread her fingers into the prickly soft hair and plant kisses there. Kate shouted when he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him, giggling into his face when she slid down to rest against his arms now cupped underneath her. He grinned sheepishly and admitted, "I've always wanted to do that."

For a moment she stared at him, watching the wrinkles around his eyes fade as he stared back, his grin slipping away and a deep admiration and love replacing them. Her heart pounded in her chest as she caught her breath. Then Kate kissed him, her hands coming around his neck as her tongue danced around his. He moaned softly into her mouth and she pressed herself against him, wanting him inside her.

His knees buckled slightly and he moved towards the grassy bed at the edge of the caves, laying her down onto it and stripping her panties off. For a moment Kate felt shy, her knees connecting awkwardly between them, but he stood and with no hesitation, Jack pulled off his briefs and swung off his shirt. She turned red, biting her finger as he watched her fidget like she was some kind of nervous virgin while he stood erect and unashamed.

Jack knelt down calmly and without taking his eyes off hers, he put his hands on her knees and separated them, the fingers of his right hand moving between them to massage her as he leaned over her and kissed her neck, his left hand cradling her head. Kate gasped when he slipped his forefinger inside of her, beginning a slow rhythm, and then she breathed roughly in his ear, taking it between her teeth and letting it slide out as he faltered.

"God, Kate," he sighed and he pulled his right hand away, taking hold of his swollen member and guiding it towards her, letting the head slip inside as he propped himself up over her. He nodded almost imperceptibly down at her. She understood he was asking permission, he was still unsure, and her heart gave a thud as she drew him down, kissing him gently as he filled her slowly, letting her get comfortable around him.

She whispered his name as her breath escaped her and he started to thrust – slowly and deeply – his lips kissing a trail from her mouth to a spot on her neck where he sucked roughly, making her buck up into him. His tongue whirled around the now sensitive spot and she grabbed hold of his face, bringing it back to hers so she could kiss him again. She felt her body starting to rock in rhythm with his and she wrapped her legs around him.

Something inside her began to tingle just as his pace quickened and his lips broke away from hers. He ducked his head beside hers, pressing his forehead into her left temple and pecking a kiss on her jaw. Kate could hear him huffing near her ear and she put her arms around him, feeling her own muscles burning and grasping at him within her. She shouted, hearing her cry echo into the caves, joined by his as he thrust one last time, his body freezing over hers. She could feel him throbbing in time with her and she gave a short laugh into his ear as his body started to relax.

Jack raised his head and he smiled down at her, his hands smoothing hair away from her face. Kate grinned back modestly, her eyes glancing at the space where they were still connected before finding his eyes again and opening her lips to his kiss. She sighed into him.

"You're better than my last chiropractor," she offered with a chuckle, watching him duck his head into her chest a moment to laugh.

Jack sighed and then rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She held a palm to his chest as she lay her head down, listening to his heart pounding a quick beat underneath his skin. She smiled, tangling her legs in his and closed her eyes. Kate felt his hand stroking her hair and then let his hand rest on her back.

He arranged his shirt over her bare backside and she kissed his chest. "We should schedule another session of therapy, you know, for all this tension."

She laughed, glancing up at him as he watched the sky darken above them. It was hard to tell, in the caves, but it was definitely night. "Definitely, doctor," she chuckled. He hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead as she started to drift to sleep.

Finis


End file.
